La vie n'est pas un jeu
by ElPadre0
Summary: Un casque de réalité virtuelle permet à son utilisateur de rentrer directement dans le jeu auquel il souhaite jouer. Mais lorsque Gabriel, un jeune joueur, entre dans son jeu favori, Grand Theft Auto V, rien ne se passe comme prévu. Piégé dans un monde virtuel ou le danger est bien réel, il va devoir faire équipe avec Arey, une joueuse aussi (re)belle que dangereuse.
1. Prologue

Si vous vous attendiez à lire l'histoire d'un jeune homme qui se remet en question, d'histoire d'amour sorties d'un roman à l'eau de rose et de fantômes du passé qui reviennent, vous pouvez déjà passer votre chemin. L'histoire que je m'apprête à vous raconter est tellement hallucinante que parfois, en me levant le matin, je me dis « Putain, est-ce que c'est vrai, tout ça ? ». Mais commençons par les présentations.

Je m'appelle Gabriel, j'ai 17 ans et je viens de France. De Montmorency, plus précisément, une petite ville en région parisienne. Mais il faut savoir qu'ici, on me connait surtout sous le nom de « Midnight_Driver » (« Conducteur de Minuit » pour ceux qui ont fait Allemand LV1). Je vous expliquerais plus tard pourquoi ce surnom à la con, mais trêves de bavardages. J'étais tranquillement au volant de ma voiture, rentrant d'une difficile journée de travail. Une main posée sur le volant et le coude dépassant de la fenêtre ouverte, j'écoutais tranquillement « All Along The Watchtower » de Jimi Hendrix avant d'en profiter pour augmenter le volume de la radio.

Dieu que j'aimais cette musique, avec sa guitare et la voix de Jimi la rendait toujours aussi épique ! L'écouter en observant la route et les immeubles de nuit défiler devant soit était toujours quelque chose de génial… Mais passons, je sens déjà que je vous ennuie. Je m'arrêtais à un carrefour du centre-ville, jetant un œil à mon rétroviseur de gauche : pas de voiture en vue. Je laissais échapper un long bâillement. J'allais retrouver la tranquillité de mon appartement… Un coup sourd retentit alors, me faisant sursauter. Avant même d'avoir pu faire quelque chose, je sentis quelque chose de long et de métallique se poser sur ma tempe. Une voix féminine et agressive me somma alors en anglais :

« - _Drive_ ! (Fonce !) »

Je gardais mon sang froid, essayant de savoir ce qu'il se passait. Je m'écriais à mon tour dans la langue de Shakespeare, toujours avec mon accent français :

« - _Hey ! Who are you ? And what the…_ (Eh ! T'es qui ? Et qu'est-ce que…)

- _JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND DRIVE!_ (TA GUEULE ET DEMARRE ! »)

La fille à côté de moi venait de m'hurler aux oreilles, me coupant dans mon élan de curiosité. De toute façon je savais que ça ne marcherais pas. Je commençais à poser mon pied sur l'accélérateur quand un SUV noir s'arrêta en trombe devant moi. La fille à côté de moi laissa échapper un juron avant de me crier dessus pour changer inutile de vous dire que le reste de notre conversation eu lieu en anglais :

« -Recule, il faut qu'on les sème !

-Ça je sais faire, chuchotai-je avant de tirer le levier de vitesse vers la position « R » et d'écraser l'accélérateur. »

Le moteur de ma voiture rugit, l'entrainant en arrière. Je donnais un bref coup de volant, ramenant la voiture dans le bon sens dans un crissement de pneus. Dans le rétroviseur central, j'aperçu le SUV se lancer à notre poursuite. A la place passager, j'apercevais la silhouette d'un homme introduire un chargeur dans son fusil d'assaut. Pas de doute, ils avaient du matos et en avait après nous, enfin, surtout après la fille. Cette dernière retira l'arme de ma tempe avant d'attacher sa ceinture en vitesse et de s'agripper à la poignée au-dessus de la portière.

Nos poursuivants se rapprochaient, mais j'avais une astuce. Alors que nous étions sur une large avenue, je donnais un coup de frein pour m'engouffrer dans une ruelle plutôt étroite. Tellement étroite que seulement quelques centimètres séparaient les portières de ma voiture aux parois. Le SUV tenta de s'engouffrer à son tour, mais sans succès en raison de la largeur du véhicule. Il reprit sa course sur la grande avenue. Nous sortîmes alors de la ruelle, arrivant dans une rue à deux sens. La fille me demanda d'une voix peu assurée :

« -On les a semés ? »

Plusieurs coups de feu retentirent soudainement, tandis que le pare-brise fut troué à plusieurs reprises, ne touchant miraculeusement personne d'autre que l'habitacle :

« -Prends ça pour un non, lançait-je alors que j'apercevais de nouveau nos poursuivants surgir en face. »

Je fis rapidement demi-tour d'un coup de volant. La poursuite reprenait. A cette heure du soir, les rues étaient plutôt encombrées et la route s'apparentait à un parcours de slalom géant. Je devais jouer du volant pour éviter à chaque instant la collision, la moindre erreur pouvant nous être fatale, d'autant plus que nos adversaires ne nous lâchaient pas d'une semelle. Le pilote du SUV n'était pas mauvais, il fallait dire. La tension augmenta d'un cran quand le passager du véhicule ennemi ouvrit sa fenêtre et s'accouder au rebord, une Kalachnikov dans les mains. Il fit feu dans notre direction mais par chance, les secousses du véhicule à chaque esquive de voiture l'empêchaient de toucher ma voiture. Le trafic se mit à ralentir, et pour cause : à deux cents mètres devant nous, les barrières d'une voie ferrée qui se fermaient. Pire encore, le train était en vue. La voie en sens inverse était immobile, m'empêchant de tourner et si je freinais pour faire demi-tour, on se ferait flinguer. Je n'eus qu'une seule solution : foncer et accessoirement prier pour passer à temps.

La voiture prenait de plus en plus de vitesse à mesure que je passais les rapports. Les cinq secondes qui séparaient ma voiture de son passage sur la voie ferrée me parurent interminables :

« -Ça passe pas, ça passe pas, ça passe pas, répétait sans cesse la fille d'une voix de moins en moins audible. »

Je défonçais la barrière en fermant les yeux et en retenant mon souffle. Etions-nous morts ? Visiblement non, car nous roulions toujours. La jeune femme laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en s'enfonçant dans son siège… Mais les poursuivants au fait ? Un terrible fracas se fit entendre plus loin derrière : Dans le rétroviseur, je pu apercevoir le SUV se retourner sur le toit. Un terrible enfoncement sur le flanc droit du véhicule confirmait que le véhicule avait été percuté de plein fouet par le train. La fille m'ordonna :

« -Arrêtes-toi là. »

Je m'exécutais en me garant sur le bord de la route, à côté d'un square. Elle me demanda alors :

« -T'es armé ? »

Je désignais le bas de mon dos ou dépassait la crosse de mon revolver. Elle s'en empara en me tenant en joue avec un Glock avant de lui retirer ses balles qu'elle prit dans sa poche. Puis, elle descendit, un sac sur le dos. Je coupais le moteur avant de descendre à mon tour et de lui lancer :

« -Eh ! Attends ! »

Cette dernière ne m'attendit pas, me questionnant sur mon possible manque d'autorité… à moins que ça soit son entêtement, à voir. Je trottinais vers elle avant de lui taper sur l'épaule et lui demander :

« -C'était qui, ces types ?

-T'occupes pas de ça, me répondit-elle sur un ton sec.

-T'as chopé une prime pour avoir volé une voiture et ils te couraient après, c'est ça ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? Je peux me débrouiller seule…

-Seule ? Qui est rentrée dans ma voiture en me braquant pour échapper à quelqu'un et qui serait morte sans moi ? »

Elle fit la moue avant de répliquer d'un air agacé :

« -Bon, ok, merci mais ça s'arrête là.

-Je te donne pas deux jours sans que tu tiennes dans la rue, une arme à la main et encore moins avec une prime sur la tête. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, tout à l'heure ? »

La jeune femme soupira avant de répondre :

« -Des gars ont débarqué à mon appartement pour me flinguer, j'ai réussi à leur échapper momentanément et puis je suis monté dans ta caisse, voilà tout.

-T'as pas de véhicule, lui demandais-je, intrigué.

-J'avais une Dinka Blista, mais ils bloquaient l'accès au garage, alors j'ai dû fuir par les toits avant de redescendre dans les rues.

-Donc, t'as plus rien…

-Si, mon Glock ainsi qu'un fusil dans mon sac.

-M'ouais… »

Je réfléchissais quelques secondes avant de lui proposer :

« -Bon, t'as l'air d'être vraiment dans la merde… Sérieusement, accepte au moins mon aide.

-Tu proposes quoi, me demanda-t-elle d'un regard suspicieux.

-Je t'héberges dans mon appartement le temps que tu retrouves un chez-toi ainsi qu'un véhicule.

-Et tu veux quoi en échange ? Parce que ça ne sera pas gratuit, je parie…

-Tu payes trente pourcents des frais quotidiens de l'appartement et tu me files un coup de main pour quelques Jobs. Ça marche ? »

Je lui tendis ma main. Elle la serra finalement en hochant la tête et dit tout simplement :

« - _Deal_. »

Nous retournâmes à ma voiture. Des impacts de balles étaient visibles sur les côtés et sur les vitres. Il était grand temps que nous rentrions. Elle reprit sa place passager tandis que je conduisais. Alors qu'elle fermait les yeux pour se reposer un peu, j'en profitais un peu pour l'observer à un feu rouge.

Elle était plutôt grande, presque autant que moi, surement à cause de ses interminables jambes et ne devait pas être plus âgée que moi. Malgré ses couches de vêtements et son pardessus noir, je devinais facilement quelques formes qui avaient dû lui valoir des « compliments » dans la rue. Elle avait des traits plutôt fins avec une peau très pâle. Ses cheveux étaient auburn et viraient presque au rouges. Ils étaient courts, ne lui arrivant que peu avant les épaules, des pointes ne dépassant seulement à cause d'un bonnet noir qui les recouvrait. Ses yeux d'un bleu froid comme la glace étaient mis en valeur par un eyeliner assez prononcé, seule trace de maquillage sur son visage.

Elle était entièrement vêtue de noir, que ce soit ses baskets, son jean, son t-shirt, son manteau au col relevé et même ses mitaines étaient noires. J'avais une vague impression de déjà vu, mais cela restait à confirmer.

Alors que le feu passait au vert, elle ouvrit les yeux avant de me demander :

« -Tu habites loin ?

-On y sera dans dix minutes, répondis-je en baillant.

-Tu t'appelles comment ?

-Midnight_Driver. Mais tu peux m'appeler Gabriel. Et toi ? »

Elle sembla pensive :

« -Midnight_Driver… C'est plutôt classe… Enfin bref, moi c'est BlackRocket. Mais appelle-moi Arey.

-Enchanté. Tu viens d'où ?

-Je suis d'Islande, et toi ?

-De France.

-C'est pas la porte à côté… »

La remarque me fit sourire.

Si depuis quelques pages vous vous demandez pourquoi deux adolescents venant de pays différents ont déjà un appartement, savent conduire une voiture et se trimballent avec des armes sur eux, félicitation vous êtes intelligents. Pour les autres, ce n'est pas grave, car je vais vous expliquer comment tout a commencé. Parce oui, j'aime ne pas commencer par le début…


	2. Un lancement foireux

C'était deux semaines auparavant. Je venais de rentrer d'une journée de cours qui m'avait paru interminable. Et pour cause : ce soir, GTA V serait enfin disponible sur le BrainGear, un casque de jeu de réalité virtuelle absolument génial. Une fois sur la tête et allumé, l'engin « endormait » son utilisateur pour le faire entrer dans un monde virtuel plus vrai que nature.

Grand Theft Auto permettait enfin aux possesseurs du casque de se promener dans les rues de Los Santos (une version fictive de Los Angeles) en vivant leur vie de criminel. Ayant déjà été sélectionné pour participer à une bêta fermée du jeu (une version d'essai réservée à un groupe de joueurs), je connaissais déjà le jeu et m'impatientait d'y rejouer. N'allez pas croire que je suis un « nolife ». J'avais de bons résultats à l'école et quelques amis au lycée (bien que je n'aie jamais eu de copine, malheureusement). Le casque coutant une fortune, j'étais l'un des rares possesseurs de ce casque du lycée. Et encore, je l'avais gagné à un jeu concours, donc mes potes m'en parlaient souvent.

Après avoir jeté mes chaussures et mon sac à dos, je me jetais sur mon lit en m'emparant du fameux casque. Je branchais mon téléphone portable au casque avant de l'enfiler. Mon téléphone servirait à transmettre toutes les musiques qu'il contenait afin d'en profiter dans une sorte de radio personnalisée dans le jeu.

L'intérieur affichait sur un petit écran un compte à rebours d'une minute. Dans une minute je serais à Los Santos. Je pris une longue inspiration avant d'attendre. Je sentais l'excitation monter. Sérieusement, j'allais plonger dans la peau d'un personnage, il faut dire que ça donnait envie !

Une fois le compte à rebours terminé, un flash blanc m'aveugla pendant un instant. Je ne voyais plus rien, désormais dans l'inconnu.

Lorsque je parvins à distinguer de nouveaux des formes, j'étais au bord d'une route, à la sortie du terminal d'un aéroport. Une vieille berline américaine verte était garée devant moi tandis qu'un homme typé afro-américain, adossé au véhicule, achevait sa cigarette.

Il s'approcha de moi en lâchant :

« -Hey, comment tu vas ? Ça va faire des mois qu'on ne s'est pas vus ! »

Je gardais le silence :

« -Allez, Tonton Lamar va t'emmener cherchez ta nouvelle caisse. Monte. »

J'embarquais avec lui dans la voiture. Lamar était un personnage non jouable (PNJ). Géré par l'ordinateur, il se chargeait de nous expliquer comment fonctionnait le monde de Grand Theft Auto V. Avec sa chemise kaki sur un t-shirt noir et son jean baggy, on comprenait directement qu'il ne roulait pas sur l'or… Du moins, officiellement. Il prit un sac de sport posé sur la banquette arrière avant de l'ouvrir. A l'intérieur, plusieurs pistolets étaient visibles à l'intérieur :

« -Choisis celui que tu veux, c'est cadeau, expliqua le PNJ. »

J'optais pour un revolver Smith & Wesson Model 36 à crosse nacrée. Une jolie arme, petite mais avec un pouvoir d'arrêt efficace, que je pris après l'avoir mis dans ma poche arrière. Alors qu'il démarrait la voiture, Lamar me dit avec son accent typiquement ghetto :

« -Bienvenue à Los Santos. »

Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs minutes de voiture que nous arrivâmes au niveau d'un garage. Après être descendu de voiture, Lamar m'expliqua :

« -Si tu veux pas te faire coffrer, ici, il va falloir que t'aies une bonne voiture. Ça ne sera pas une Ferrari, mais ça devrait faire l'affaire. »

Cela faisait bizarre de marcher avec une mini-carte GPS en permanence dans le coin en bas à gauche de mon champ de vision, mais on s'y habituait, après tout, c'était un jeu. La porte du garage s'ouvrit, dévoilant trois vielles voitures dans un état assez minable. Je savais déjà laquelle prendre. Une interface apparut juste devant moi sur laquelle était affiché le nom de chacune des voitures et leur caractéristiques. Après avoir sélectionné la berline compacte au milieu, Lamar me fit soudainement remarquer :

« -J'avais oublié que t'avais déjà les faveurs du boss… Je te laisse « pimper » ta caisse, frais maison. Je dois y aller, je t'envoie un message plus tard. »

Lamar monta en voiture avant de disparaitre au coin de la ruelle. C'était une façon déguisée de me dire qu'ayant participé à la béta du jeu je n'avais pas besoin de refaire le didacticiel, mais que cela m'octroyait un bonus, celui d'avoir une première voiture déjà améliorée et personnalisée gratuitement. Une autre d'interface en trois dimensions apparut de nouveau devant mes yeux, m'indiquant ce que je pouvais modifier sur ma voiture, du moteur à la peinture. Après une minute à naviguer dans les menus et à customiser le véhicule, je pris finalement place à bord et démarra le moteur de la voiture.

Il s'agissait d'un modèle fictif appelé Vulcar Warrener et elle s'avérait très rapide pour une vielle voiture avec ses deux cent cinquante kilomètres à l'heure en vitesse de pointe grâce aux améliorations. D'autant plus que j'étais assez fier de l'apparence que je lui avais donnée, avec une peinture bleue foncé et une bande blanche en son centre. J'avais également ajouté des arceaux de sécurité dans l'habitacle, un pot d'échappement adapté à la compétition et renforcé la carrosserie et les freins. J'étais donc derrière le volant d'une petite merveille de polyvalence. Il faut savoir que j'adorais la conduite du jeu, d'autant plus qu'on pouvait la paramétrer. Je pris soin de calibrer la boite de vitesse de la voiture en « manuel ». Cela m'entrainait beaucoup pour la conduite dans la vraie vie et en plus, je pouvais contrôler avec plus de précision la vitesse de mon véhicule.

A peine eut-je attaché ma ceinture de sécurité que je sentit mon téléphone vibrer sur mon smartphone que je sorti de ma poche. Lamar m'avait envoyé un message :

[ **RDV sur le toit du parking rouge sur Vespucci Boulevard à 21 :00, une connaissance t'attend pour un job. Me remercie pas pour le tuyau.]**

Je décidais de me réhabituer à la conduite du jeu en brulant l'asphalte des rues. L'avantage dans ce jeu, c'est que la police ne cherchait pas à arrêter quelqu'un en cas d'excès de vitesse ou autre, ce qui me permit de m'en donner à cœur joie quand il s'agit de conduire à tombeau ouvert. Après une après-midi entière à redécouvrir les joies de la conduite sans adulte pour me dire de ralentir, je pris la direction du parking à l'aide du GPS. Il fallait savoir que par une après-midi, je ne parlais que d'environ quelques minutes en temps réel, une minute dans le jeu équivalent à une seconde dans la réalité. Une fois au dernier étage, je descendais de voiture avant de regarder l'heure : j'avais dix minutes d'avance. J'attendis donc devant ma voiture mon partenaire du crime pour mon premier coup dans le jeu.

J'approchais une flaque d'huile encore brillante au sol et décidais de voir à quoi je ressemblais. Afin de rajouter plus de réalisme, le jeu donnait une autre apparence plus adulte aux joueurs, au cas où quelqu'un avec un gabarit peu adapté au combat se retrouvait dans le jeu. En regardant dans mon reflet dans le liquide encre, je me rendis compte que j'avais gardé la même tête que dans la version d'essai, c'est-à-dire une version âgée de dix ans de plus de moi-même. Sans parler de mes cheveux, qui étaient d'un blond plutôt foncé et de ma carrure, plus athlétique que dans la réalité. De toutes façon je n'avais pas le temps de jouer les Narcisse (enfin, c'est surtout que c'était pas mon genre), car un bruit de moteur se fit entendre. En levant la tête, j'aperçu une voiture citadine de couleur bleu déboucher sur le toit du parking avant de s'arrêter en face de la mienne. J'avais gardé la main sur mon revolver, mais c'est alors que je vis un jeune homme en sortir. Il portait un t-shirt blanc sous un sweat à capuche noir avec un jean troué et des baskets. Ses cheveux taillés à la militaire. Je remarquais alors l'inscription « xX-Killer-Elite-Xx » flotter au-dessus de sa tête. C'était donc son pseudonyme, probablement celui d'un gamin de douze ans dans la vraie vie.

Il s'approcha de moi en demandant d'une voix presque agacée :

« -C'est toi, mon coéquipier de ce soir ?

-Je vois personne d'autre, répondis-je en croisant les bras, assis sur le capot.

-C'est ça… Bon, tu conduis ?

-Ça roule. »

Je pris place derrière le volant avec Killer à côté de moi. Je pensais qu'il serait assez insupportable, mais au final, le jeune joueur se montra sympathique avec moi et nous rîmes beaucoup pendant le trajet grâce à ma conduite peu orthodoxe.

Au bout de quelques minutes de trajet, nous arrivâmes dans une ruelle, à l'arrière d'un bâtiment, à côté de la sortie de secours. Un message de Lamar s'afficha sur mon téléphone :

 **[Va à l'appartement numéro 23. Rentre, bute les tous et ramène la coke. Fais gaffe aux flics.]**

Mon coéquipier tirait la culasse de son pistolet semi-automatique avant de pousser un long soupir :

« -Débutant sur le jeu, demandais-je en coupant le contact ?

-Ouais, mais je suis grave déterminé, lança-t-il !

-Bon, bah bienvenu dans la boite, alors. »

Il descendit de ma voiture, son Glock à la main et poussa la porte de secours. Pour une première fois, je devais dire qu'il n'avait pas froid aux yeux. Même moi, j'avais pas autant foncé dans le tas la première fois ! Après lui avoir emboité le pas, nous montâmes les escaliers. Même si je ne risquais rien à part de réapparaitre en dehors du bâtiment, j'avais une certaine appréhension, à moins que ça soit de l'excitation. Je serais la crosse métallisée de mon revolver dans ma main, comme pour faire passer ce stress.

Nous arrivâmes devant une porte en bois dans un piteux état. Je fis un signe à Killer comme pour lui dire « je m'en occupe ». Je tapais à la porte avec la crosse du revolver et attendis face à la porte. Killer resta sur le côté, posant son doigt sur la détente de son pistolet. J'entendis alors un bruit derrière la porte : on venait d'ouvrir le judas. Immédiatement, j'envoyai mon pied dans le bois de la porte. Dans un craquement sourd, la porte céda immédiatement, alors qu'un râle se fit entendre derrière. Je m'engouffrais immédiatement à l'intérieur. L'homme de derrière la porte était étalé au sol, essayant de se relever après le choc. Je ne lui offris pas ce loisir en braquant mon arme vers lui et lui logea une balle dans la tête avant de me mettre à couvert au bord du cadre de la porte qui donnait sur un long corridor. Mon partenaire m'avait imité. Une rafale de coup de feu retentit dans le couloir alors que plusieurs impacts se formèrent sur le mur en face de moi. Je lui criais pour me faire entendre :

« -On compte jusqu'à trois ! A trois, tu vas vider ton chargeur sans regarder et moi, j'en profite pour aligner cet enfoiré, compris ?

-Compris, acquiesça le jeune homme. »

Après un décompte avec mes doigts, Killer tendit son bras dans le couloir pour presser à multiples la gâchette de son arme, illuminant le couloir de multiples éclats de lumières. J'en profitai alors pour dépasser la tête et mettre en joue l'ennemi qui nous prenait pour cible. Quand les dix-sept balles du Glock du garçon furent vidées au bout du couloir, le tireur risqua un coup d'œil. A peine sa tête eut dépassée du mur que je fis feu dans sa direction, répandant le contenu de sa boite crânienne sur le mur. Nous traversâmes le couloir au pas de course tandis que Killer ramassait le fusil d'assaut du mort. Il faut s'avoir qu'étant bas niveau, nous ne pouvions pas posséder de fusil d'assaut et par conséquent, nous devions nous contenter d'un chargeur avant de devoir nous séparer de l'arme. En regardant la mini-carte, je remarquais qu'il restait trois ennemis dans le salon de l'appartement et un dans la salle de bain. Je me dirigeai alors vers la minuscule salle de bain. Arrivant devant la porte, je fis feu à multiple reprise à travers le bois de la porte. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre derrière. J'ouvrais la porte doucement pour voir une flaque de sang qui s'étalait au sol. Au milieu de la salle de bain, un autre gangster se tenait allongé par terre sur le ventre, visiblement touché au niveau du torse et les bras étendus sur le côté. Dans la baignoire se trouvait un sac de sport rempli de sachets de cocaïne. Le contenu de trois d'entre eux était déjà passé à par les canalisations de la baignoire. Qu'importe, je refermais le sac avant de le mettre en bandoulière autour de mon torse. J'en profitais également pour ramasser le fusil à canon scié qu'avait laissé trainer le mort. Après avoir rejoint mon partenaire, celui-ci me fit remarquer :

« -Eh, les murs sont fins comme du papier. Je déroule un chargeur pour nettoyer la pièce ? »

J'approuvais l'idée :

« - Fais-toi plaisir, mon pote ! »

Killer recula un peu avant de passer l'arme au niveau de la hanche et maintint la pression sur la gâchette de l'arme russe, le tout en balayant le mur de gauche à droite. Les trente balles de l'arme traversèrent le mur un peu partout éliminant avec succès tout le monde dans la pièce à la vue des trois points rouges sur le radar qui disparurent en quelques secondes. Cependant, les ennemis nous savaient sûrement derrière la porte et certains eurent le temps de tirer avant de mourir. J'avais eu le bon réflexe en me jetant au sol. Je ne sentis seulement qu'une légère piqure à la jambe, ce qui me fit comprendre que j'avais été touché par une balle. Une tâche de sang s'était formée à l'endroit de l'impact. Je n'avais pas du tout mal et pouvait toujours marcher normalement, ce qui était logique, sinon le jeu deviendrait beaucoup trop dur vu le nombre de fois où l'on se faisait tirer dessus. Killer avait eu moins de chance puisqu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de se mettre à couvert. Je le vis tomber au sol, touché à mort. Quelques secondes plus tard, son cadavre disparut. Le joueur venait de réapparaitre à l'entrée de l'appartement. Je l'attendis en me disant qu'il devrait apprendre à mieux jouer. Un instant plus tard, Killer se présenta à moi :

« -Désolé, j'ai pas eu le temps.

-Tranquille, le rassurais-je, on a presque fini de toute façon.

La porte étant fermée à clé, je fis sauter la serrure du salon d'un coup de fusil avant d'entrer. On pouvait partir dès maintenant, mais parfois, les ennemis avaient de l'argent en plus à récupérer. Après avoir vu les trois cadavres qui baignaient dans leur sang, confirmant le carton de mon coéquipier, je repérais un sac plastique posé sur la table basse. Après inspection, j'y trouvais plusieurs liasses de billets. Il devait il y en avoir pour les quatre mille dollars. Je jetais mon fusil à canon scié, puisque je ne pourrais pas le garder avant de refaire le chemin inverse avec Killer. Nous dévalèrent les escaliers de secours à toute vitesse avant de remonter dans ma voiture et de partir sur les chapeaux de roues. Le jeune joueur reprenait son souffle :

« -Wow…

-Tu l'as dit, acquiesçai-je.

-Attendons déjà d'avoir la thune. »

La mini-carte indiquait le chemin vers la maison de Lamar, au beau milieu de South LS, l'équivalent de Compton à Los Angeles, un quartier qui a longtemps été et qui est toujours le théâtre de guerre de gangs, de nos jours.

Une fois sur place, le gangster nous accueillit à la porte de chez lui :

« -Ah, vous êtes là… Vous avez la came ? »

Je jetais le sac entrouvert à ses pieds. Lamar se pencha et prit un paquet qu'il entrouvrit pour goûter un échantillon de la cargaison. Visiblement satisfait, il rentra chez lui avec le sac pour en ressortir avec deux liasses de billets qu'il nous lança. Cela faisait neuf mille dollars chacun plus deux milles de plus récupérés dans le salon des dealers, soit un total de onze mille dollars chacun. L'argent se dématérialisa dans nos mains pour rejoindre un compte en banque virtuel. Après un signe de la main, il rentra dans sa maison pour s'enfermer.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à retourner à ma voiture, Killer dégaina son Glock. J'avais compris : ce petit con essayait de me flinguer pour récupérer l'argent qui n'avait pas encore été dématérialisé. Seulement, je fus plus rapide et me laissa tomber sur le côté. La balle du pistolet autrichien me siffla à l'oreille. Dans ma chute, je dégainai mon Smith & Wesson et avant même d'être tombé au sol, pressai la détente. La balle atteignit le traître en plein front, qui tomba raide mort à côté de moi. Je me relevai, fier de moi :

« -T'aurais mieux fait de te tirer, pensai-je en rechargeant mon revolver. »

L'icône de Killer avait disparu de la mini-carte. Je m'attendais à la voir réapparaitre afin de me venger une seconde fois de la trahison de ce petit con. Je n'étais pas un tueur de joueurs, comme beaucoup d'autre l'étaient mais quand même, il valait mieux ne pas me chercher. Seulement, son icône ne réapparut pas. Au début, je trouvais cela normal, puisque le délai de réapparition pouvait parfois prendre un peu de temps. Mais au bout de deux minutes, je ne l'avais pas revu sur la carte, sans même avoir reçu une notification comme quoi, il avait quitté la partie. J'haussais les épaules, sans vraiment comprendre.

Cela faisait un moment que je jouais et ma mère ne risquerait pas trop d'apprécier en cas d'excès.

C'est alors que je remarquai que la mini-carte ainsi que ma jauge de santé avait disparus. J'ai cru à un simple bug sur le coup et fit apparaître le menu devant moi : la commande « Se déconnecter » avait disparu :

« -Non, chuchotai-je. »

Une terrible angoisse envahit mon corps. Je faisais disparaitre et réapparaitre le menu dans l'espoir que cela n'était qu'un simple petit bug technique… Et mon angoisse se transforma en une terreur indescriptible quand je me rendis compte que l'option « Se déconnecter » n'était pas réapparue. J'étais piégé ici, dans ce monde virtuel. Il fallait que je trouve une issue, et vite, car si mes parents étaient agacés par mon temps de jeu abusif, ils me retireraient le casque sans précautions et lorsqu'on retirait le casque pendant le jeu, on pouvait risquer de graves blessures au cerveau pouvant entrainer la mort. Je risquais de mourir ici, connement, tout ça à cause d'un foutu bug informatique.

Alors que je m'interrogeais sur la suite des évènements, je remarquai que les bâtiments autour de moi étaient soudainement pixélisés, semblant se recouvrir de cubes bleus fluorescents. Telle un vague carrée, les cubes envahissaient la ville entière semblant le désagréger. J'essayai d'approcher la main du contact. Mais les cubes avaient atteint la voiture. Mon corps entier s'illumina alors, semblant à son tour. Il s'illumina si fort que j'en fus bientôt aveuglé. Pris de spasmes, je fermais les yeux en priant pour que tout s'arrête. Le jeu était peut-être en train de « redémarrer. » J'allais finir comme un foutu légume en fauteuil roulant, et encore, si j'avais déjà pas fait une mort cérébrale. Au moins, je pourrais filer mes restes à ceux qui en avaient besoin. Il faut croire que mes prières furent exaucées car je pus bientôt rouvrir les yeux. Seulement, en regardant mes mains sur le volant, je compris que quelque chose clochait : elles semblaient plus jeunes que celles de mon apparence virtuelle. Je me regardais dans le rétroviseur pour voir mon reflet.

A ma grande surprise, ce ne fut pas mon avatar que je vis mais… moi. Je veux dire, ma VRAIE apparence. J'avais retrouvé ma carrure plus mince, ma peau semblait plus pâle et mes cheveux avaient repris leur longueur et leur couleur d'origine : blonds argentés (ce qui m'avait valu par moment le surnom de « Papy » ou encore « Daenerys »), longs et en bataille. Ma voix était de nouveau un peu moins grave et mes yeux avaient virés du marron au gris acier.

J'avais un physique un peu spécial, je sais, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de penser à mon apparence. J'étais bloqué dans ce jeu, sans issue apparente avec mon apparence normale. Restait à savoir si les autres joueurs en étaient aussi atteints. Je me souviens m'être enfoncé dans mon siège, démarré le contact et foncé pied au plancher à travers les rues de la ville. Cela ne m'a apporté aucune réponse, un maigre soulagement mais au moins, ça défoulait. Bloqué, peut être condamné à errer pour le restant de mes jours dans un monde virtuel, voilà ce que m'avait couté de vouloir jouer trop vite. Je poussais un long hurlement de rage, m'éclatant probablement le larynx, avant de freiner d'un seul coup en tambourinant sur le volant de toutes mes forces, les larmes aux yeux. A ce moment-là, je n'ai jamais autant détesté les jeux vidéo de toute ma vie.


	3. Retour au bercail

Voilà dans quel merdier on se retrouvait aujourd'hui, étant donné que les rares joueurs avec qui j'avais « bossé » avaient subi le même sort. Après avoir foncé dans toute la ville, j'avais commencé à ressentir de la faim, de la soif, de la fatigue… Et tout le reste des besoins naturels du corps humain. Normalement, le casque BrainGear était censé intercepter ce genre de sensations mais là… Je ne me suis pas posé de questions et rentra à l'appartement qui m'avait été attribué en début de partie.

Pendant les deux semaines qui ont suivis (car en plus la notion du temps dans le jeu était devenue la même que dans la réalité), j'ai redoublé de prudence, évitant le moindre joueur pouvant mettre fin à mes jours. Seulement, avec le loyer de l'appartement et maintenant la faim et la soif qui étaient pris en compte dans le jeu, je devais gagner ma vie. Le pire fut sans doute le fait que les seuls moyens de gagner de l'argent étaient presque illégaux. Cela ne m'a pas découragé. Il fallait que je m'en sorte, que j'ai au moins une vie confortable le temps de trouver un moyen de sortir du jeu… Si du moins, il y en avait un. J'ai rapidement amassé de l'argent avec des petits jobs de convoiement de drogue dans ma voiture pour le compte de Lamar. Heureusement que c'était virtuel, car j'avais un peu de mal à réaliser que c'était devenu une sorte de quotidien. J'ai rapidement amassé un peu d'argent, que j'ai investi dans un appartement plus convenable et dans l'amélioration de mon véhicule. Bref, reprenons ou je vous avais laissé il y de cela un chapitre.

Je conduisais toujours. A côté de moi, trouant l'obscurité dans l'habitacle, l'extrémité d'une cigarette à la bouche de la jeune femme rougeoyait comme l'abdomen de quelque luciole en mal d'amour. Cette petite lumière fixe, indiscrète comme une lampe témoin, n'indiquait ni le manque d'essence ou l'éclairage plein phare. Plus cruellement, elle faisait remonter en moi le souvenir d'un ami qui fumait sa clope quotidienne, réveillant une mélancolie à la pensée de ce monde que je ne pouvais pas voir et que je ne reverrais peut être jamais. J'essayais de garder le sourire, mais ces derniers temps, ça devenait difficile.

Je m'efforçai de chasser cette image de ma tête. Arey jeta sa cigarette consumée par la fenêtre avant de se passer les mains sur le visage, l'air fatiguée. On était deux. Le plus étrange avec ce que je vous expliquais plus tôt à propos de la sensation de faim, de soif, de fatigue et la disparition du HUD, c'est que certains éléments du jeu qui marquaient un éloignement de la réalité étaient toujours présents. C'était le cas les véhicules qui se réparaient automatiquement en un instant (et gratuitement, en plus !) dans les garages des domiciles des joueurs, par exemple. Nous arrivâmes finalement à mon appartement.

L'immeuble était assez récent, mais surtout idéalement placé dans la ville, c'est-à-dire en bord de mer, juste à côté de la Marina. La porte métallique sur la droite donnait accès à un parking souterrain ou je garai ma voiture. Nous descendîmes de voiture avant de remonter par la cage d'escalier. Je poussais en premier la porte mais laissa entrer la jeune femme en premier par politesse avant d'entrer et de lui faire un tour du proprio, un appartement trois pièce à l'aspect propre et moderne :

« -Voilà… C'est là où je vis.

-C'est mieux que mon ancien appart', dit-elle en observant les lieux.

-Il m'a couté presque cent mille dollars. J'en suis content.

-Une bonne affaire, donc… »

Le tour de mon chez moi fut rapide, vu sa taille. Je déposai ma veste en cuir, retirai mes gants et mon revolver de son holster avant de les poser sur une chaise et de m'approcher du réfrigérateur. Il faut savoir qu'en vrai, je n'avais ni de veste en cuir, ni de gants de pilotes. Ce film n'allait bien qu'aux personnages de films ou de jeux vidéo. Etant donné que j'en étais devenu un, j'avais décidé d'adopter ce look, maintenant que j'étais dans un monde ou être un personnage de film d'action était la norme.

Arey avait posé son sac au pied du canapé avant de retirer ses chaussures et sa veste. Sortant des restes de mon repas du soir, je lui fis remarquer :

« -J'espère que t'aimes la bouffe chinoise, car il n'y a que ça.

-Je peux tout manger, là, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le canapé. »

Après avoir fait réchauffer le plat au micro-ondes, j'apportais la nourriture sur la table basse. L'islandaise me demanda :

« -Tu vis ici depuis combien de temps ?

-Une semaine, répondis-je avant d'avaler une cuillère de bœuf aux oignons.

-D'accord... Dis, t'as pas de la bière ? »

La question m'avait surpris, sur le coup. Je n'étais pas un gros buveur, dans la réalité, ce qui me faisait bizarre de me retrouver sobre en soirée, entouré de personnes complètements ivres. L'avantage sur le jeu, c'est qu'il fallait vraiment forcer pour que les effets de l'alcool se fassent ressentir. En plus, elle avait meilleur goût, alors j'en buvais plus souvent. En penchant la tête dans le frigo, j'annonçais à Arey :

« -J'ai que de la mexicaine, ça te va ?

-Ce sont celles que je préfère, répondit-elle, un sourire au coin des lèvres. »

Je lui en tendais une bouteille de bière avant de trinquer avec elle sans grande conviction. Après avoir allumé la télévision, je lui demandais :

« -Tu sais faire quoi, sur ce jeu ?

-Je suis plutôt bonne tireur… Et en dehors de ça, je faisais du parkour en vrai, expliqua Arey entre deux gorgées.

-Du parkour ? Ouah, c'est trop classe…

-Te casser des côtes, tu trouves ça classe, toi, peut-être ?

-Ça fait partie des risques, mais… C'est super utile, ici. »

Sur la chaine d'informations à la télé, on pouvait voir des images d'un SUV noir, dont le flanc avait été complètement enfoncé, retourné sur le toit. Nous reconnurent immédiatement le véhicule de nos poursuivants de tout à l'heure. Arey me regarda du coin de l'œil tandis que j'haussais les épaules. Après plusieurs minutes de silence à peine comblé par la télévision, je lui demandais :

« -Comment tu t'en es sortie, depuis deux semaines, après… Ce merdier ? »

Arey tourna la tête :

« -J'ai dû faire la plupart de mes missions seule. Dès que je tombais sur un mec, ça finissait en « Sinon, tu veux passer chez moi » ou ce genre de trucs. Du coup, je restais seule. Je me suis fait un peu de thune avec les missions et puis hier matin, un type a volé ma voiture. Alors j'ai volé celle d'un civil, et voilà que je me retrouve avec une prime de huit mille dollars sur la tête attribuée par le jeu. La suite, tu la connais.

-Alors pourquoi t'as accepté mon invitation, si tu évitais les mecs ?

-Parce que je suis un peu dos au mur… Et puis parce que j'ai un don pour repérer les mecs en chien, les dalleux et autre emmerdeurs dans le genre. T'as pas l'air d'être comme ça, toi, alors du coup… J'ai accepté ton aide.

-Ben… Merci… je suppose, balbutiai-je. »

Je ramenais le plateau à la cuisine avant de jeter les emballages dans la poubelle. Alors que je me lavais les mains, Arey me demanda :

« -On s'organise comment, pour la nuit ? »

J'haussais les épaules avant de répondre :

« -J'ai un oreiller et une couette de plus. Ça t'embête de dormir sur le canapé ?

-Il est confortable, donc c'est comme tu veux, me répondit la jeune femme en s'étirant. »

Je fouillai rapidement dans les placards avant de mettre la main sur une couette et un oreiller que je déposais sur le canapé pendant que la jeune femme fumait une cigarette à la fenêtre. Je m'approchais d'elle avant de m'adosser au rebord de la fenêtre :

« -C'est quoi tes objectifs pour l'instant ?

-Attendre que la prime se soit effacée d'ici demain et me faire de la tune pour un appartement et un véhicule, expliqua-t-elle.

-Tu voudrais t'acheter quoi, comme véhicule ? »

J'essayais de m'intéresser à elle. J'avais un peu de mal, pour les conversations mais il fallait au moins que j'essaye. Elle m'expliqua :

-Une moto. Ça serait pratique pour se déplacer rapidement et sur tous les terrains.

-Je vois laquelle il te faudrait : une Enduro.

-Et elle coûte combien ?

-Douze mille dollars. »

Arey garda le silence. J'enfilais mon blouson et rangeai mon revolver dans mon holster avant de lui dire :

« -Je vais faire des courses. Fais comme chez toi. »

Je sortis en claquant la porte avant de descendre les escaliers. Là, je marchais jusqu'à la supérette du coin de la rue pour remplir mon frigo. L'avantage, dans ce monde virtuel, c'est que les boutiques étaient ouvertes vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, alors que ça soit pour des armes, des pièces de voitures ou des clopes. Après avoir acheté un peu de nourriture, j'en profitais pour acheter un paquet de cigarettes à Arey. Après tout, elle ne s'était pas montrée désagréable, alors autant lui faire une sorte de cadeau de bienvenue. Dix minutes plus tard, j'ouvrais la porte de l'appartement pour ne voir qu'il ne restait que la petite lampe de la cuisine qui était allumée. Je trouvais ma nouvelle colocataire étendue sur le canapé, la tête sur un oreiller blanc. Elle ne faisait pratiquement aucun bruit en respirant, paisiblement endormie. Elle avait juste retiré son pantalon, dévoilant ses immenses jambes athlétiques et son bonnet, montrant ses cheveux mi- courts auburn. En observant son visage détendu, je remarquais soudainement à quel point, elle restait plutôt mignonne, malgré son caractère. Elle ressemblait presque à Audrey Hepburn. Je remontais la couette sur son corps pour ne pas qu'elle prenne froid puis allait dans ma chambre pour m'étendre sur mon lit tout habillé. Mes yeux fixèrent le plafond pendant quelques secondes, puis Morphée me pris dans ses bras.


End file.
